The invention relates to a method and a device for revolving or re-orienting the last chain link element of a freely hanging chain end, particularly in connection with the production or processing of the chain.
Normally, the production of chains is performed by letting the chain end, which is to be provided with additional links, hang down from a transport carriage and be moved by the carriage between various production stations, such as stations for bending a new link element and hooking it into the previously produced link, welding the link element, trimming the weld and possibly mounting a transverse support into the link.
To achieve fully automatic programmed production, it has proven advantageous to revolve or re-orient the link element between two such stations, e.g., between the bending station and the welding station, in order to facilitate the automatic welding operation. Thus, the link element being bent substantially into a C-shape hangs in a vertical plane with its longitudinal axis oriented vertically when it leaves the bending and hooking station, whereas at the welding station the link element is preferably oriented in a vertical plane with its longitudinal axis oriented horizontally so that the welding point is positioned underneath the lower end of the next preceding link.